The Counselor
by january giselle
Summary: Bella and Edward are forced to see their high school counselor once a week to sort out their problems. Counselor POV, AH. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

_The Counselor _

Summary: Musings of a high school counselor… AH

ExB

Prologue

I was just pulling out my new notebook when she stormed into my office. Her dark hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail with a bobby pin holding the stray locks away from her face. That was different. She usually always wore her hair down, shrouding herself in the thickness of it, hiding the delicate features of her face. Without the covering of her hair today, I could see clearly the flushed pink tinting her cheeks and forehead. I nearly sighed, because I knew exactly what this was about.

I'd bet my weekly salary that he had been bothering her again.

Bella had started talking to me about two months ago, claiming her friends were no help on the particular subject in which she needed advice. Apparently, they thought the boy she was having problems with wasn't meaning any harm; he was only a jock, bored just like the rest of them of their miserable high school lives. Bella thought differently, pinning accusations on him that he was out to destroy her self-esteem.

As soon as I saw _the look _flash in her eyes, I grabbed the nearest writing utensil, preparing for an onslaught of insults and adjectives I wouldn't say in front of my mother regarding her problem.

However, this was not what happened. Instead, Bella paused before she sat down in the black swivel seat at the other side of my desk and slumped, looking utterly defeated. Her face went into her hands and she took a deep breath.

Now, _this _was what I was used to as a high school counselor. Crying students. But not from Bella. Never from Bella. I was sure that I was the first person to see her cry since probably very early on in elementary school, as she was an excellent hider of her emotions, especially tears. She'd told me before she'd never, ever let _him _see her cry.

I was surprised and therefore slow on handing her the box of Kleenex on my desk. She took one and wiped the wetness on her cheeks quickly, looking a little ashamed. She shouldn't have been. It was natural to cry. And she was a teenage girl, hormones running high and dealing with more than she could handle all at once. With taking care of her father and keeping up her GPA, being the mediator among her friends and fighting off the advances of numerous young men, and with her two jobs at the local nursery and Newton's, she was busy. She shouldn't have also had to take shit from insecure football players trying to make her life harder than it was. She was only seventeen.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" I entreated.

"If it's okay, can I just sit here for a little while? I'll spill my guts in a second."

I smiled sadly at her and nodded.

A little while later, she exhaled a long breath and began.

"Okay, so I'm being a coward. Not that I particularly like anyone seeing me cry… but I figured out of everyone, you were my best bet. You can't tell anyone anyway. I just had to get away." She glanced up at me for a minute, and I could see that fresh saltwater was beginning to collect in her eyes again. I shoved the tissue box toward her again. She whispered, "Thank you."

"Okay, this is big then," I said unnecessarily. "Tell me about it?"

"Yeah. Well, see, tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death."

Oh, dear.

"I, for one, see it as common courtesy not to _mention _such things _loudly _and _purposely _in front of me. For God's sake, is it not enough that she'd dead, but I have to hear him go on and on about the hows and the whys?"

The tears flowed freely now, albeit silently.

"He'd gathered a crowd," she sneered dryly. "Apparently, his dad had driven by on his way back from the hospital that day and seen it all. That brat was explaining in great detail…" Bella cut herself off, taking a slow breath and clenching her fists. "Well, you get the idea."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. That was cruel of him." I stopped for a second, mulling over an idea. I was about to open my mouth to suggest it, when Bella's voice rang loudly in my small space of an office.

"No," she'd said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" I defended.

"I do. It has something to do with you talking to him, and therefore _me _talking to him. I don't want it. I'll die happy if I never see the son of a bitch again."

Bella Swan was probably the only person in the student body who I allowed to swear in my office. Besides, she only used them when she felt strongly about something, and that was usually about the "brat" in question.

"Well, I'm the authoritative figure here," I told her. "Next week, during a study hall, you and Edward Cullen will be in my office. Together."

"But Mrs. Denali," Bella tried to protest.

"No, I'm serious. I think this will be good for both of you. I've had complaints from your teachers about you two fighting and disrupting class, having all-out verbal sparring matches in the hallway. It has to stop. You need to focus on your studies, both of you. Every week, one study hall. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else. I'll e-mail you."

"_Please_." The look on her face was pleading. She really, really didn't want to be in the same room as this boy.

However, this was for his benefit, too.

I didn't think it was a coincidence they were in all the same classes. I didn't think it was a coincidence that both of them happened to be thinking about applying to the same colleges. Personally, I thought they both thrived on the contact with each other. Bella couldn't ignore him, no matter how much he hurt her. That was obvious. But he had the option to leave her alone as well. He'd gotten in trouble before, no doubt. It was in his best interest to let her be. He couldn't do it.

I might have been biased on high school love, having married my high school sweetheart myself, but my fantasy of seeing both those two happy together wouldn't escape my mind. I was sure that her friends wouldn't help her for the same reason.

I was an adult, an educated, intelligent woman and shouldn't have been engaging in this type of thing. But I couldn't _not _interfere. It was plain to see Bella loved him; she covered it well with her justified indignation, but it was there.

If I could help it, they'd be together by the end of three months.

"Next week," I reminded her as she left my office the same way she came in.

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is just a tiny little thing. But if it's going to continue, I'm going to need reviews. Interesting? Boring? Suggestions? I have some ideas, and I'll answer any questions you might have. Oh, and the counselor is indeed Tanya. It will be in her POV, but there will be excerpts of E/B, too. Thanks for reading, and I love you all!  
**


	2. Progress?

**Ahem. Hello. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all StephMeyer, except the plot, which may not belong to me either.**

Study Hall. They should have been here almost ten minutes ago. Maybe it was a mistake to trust Bella to tell Edward about our meeting…

I was about to send the secretary, Ms. Cope, to pull them from their class when Edward strode in most confidently with Bella sulking behind him.

"Good afternoon," I said with a warm smile.

"Hey, Mrs. D. How are you?" Edward Cullen replied, beaming at me. I suspected he was trying to get on my good side. What he did not know was that right now, with the information I'd been given and by what I'd seen and heard around school, he was guilty until proven innocent. I knew his type.

He sat down in the chair Bella usually occupied, forcing Bella to be seated in the rarely used metal chair in the corner. Her dark tresses were worn down again today.

"Bella, why don't you pull the chair up here," I suggested. I wanted them both to be in my line of sight. Being able to read expressions and reactions was a key to my profession and more easily done when I could see both Bella and Edward at one time.

When the two teenagers in front of me were situated beside each other, the boy looking carefree and the girl looking disgruntled, I examined them. Edward's stance was leaning towards Bella. Bella's right hand and Edward's left were both dangling off the sides of their chairs, nearly touching.

That was what I was looking for, an unconscious need of contact. I was satisfied.

"So, how has this week been going for you two? Grades? Friends?" The usual counselor questions…

Edward was first to answer exuberantly, "Awesome! Emmett and Jared are having an athletes' party this weekend."

Bella surreptitiously rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine. Alice has dragged me to the mall for Halloween costumes three times already."

I smiled at her. Alice Brandon was Bella's best friend, and Bella might seem annoyed with her excitement over things like shopping and boys, but Alice was a good fit for her.

"Shall we get down to business?" My tone was casual, and I looked at the slice of empty space between Bella and Edward. They nodded. "Okay then," I continued. "Who would like to go first?"

"I don't see why we have to be here. It's high school, me and Swan don't get along. So what?"

Apparently, the answer to my question was Edward.

"I'll tell you _what_, you superficial jockstrap. It's more than just 'we don't get along'. You use every opportunity you have to go out of your way to hurt me!"

"You're exaggerating," Edward said lightly.

Bella said nothing, so Edward continued with his previous argument.

"Seriously, it's just little pranks. It's not like she's scarred for life because of a little ice down her back. All good fun, you know? And Mrs. D, I must say your necklace is very nice. Is that sterling silver?"

Bella muttered, "Sycophant."

Edward ignored her, and didn't give me a chance to answer before he started up again, saying, "And I'm not the only one. I bet she's told you it's just me giving her trouble, which I'm really not doing. Jasper, Emmett, Paul, Jared, Sam… She can't just single me out. They should be here, too. Actually, none of us should be here! It's nothing to get worked up about."

Bella was glaring at the ceiling by now, her little fists clenched in her lap.

I asked Bella if she had anything to say to that, to which she replied without removing her gaze, "You know what I would say."

And I did. She'd told me recently that Edward Cullen was her problem. Jasper was a good guy, she'd said, and Bella even entertained the idea that he had a crush on Alice. Jared and Paul, who were twins, couldn't rile her either; she tutored them. Edward must have forgotten that Emmett was dating Bella's close friend Rosalie. And Sam didn't trifle with two things: freshmen boys and girls in high school—he was too serious, too above making fun of the "inferior" to amuse himself.

It was just Edward, and occasionally her teacher Mr. Varner, who annoyed everyone.

"I'd like to hear your position, Bella." Edward poked her in the side.

She immediately snapped her eyes to him, glowering at him, but remaining silent.

_Please, Bella, this would be so much easier if you would just _talk_. _

Two long minutes lacking any conversation later, I surrendered.

"You can go. I expect you both back next week, same time."

They left without a word and left me in my office with nothing at all to further my ideas of their happily ever after.

~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~

The next Friday, meeting two, I was significantly brighter in mood. There were two reasons for this: a) I had an extra cup of coffee this morning because my newborn didn't wake up screaming at four a.m., and b) Mr. Varner was absent from school, therefore not able to bring everyone down with gruesome anecdotes of a war in which he didn't participate, which made Principal Banner nice and give everyone a two-day extension on winter break.

I was smiling and humming _Here Comes the Sun_ to myself when Bella nearly skipped into my office and Edward trudged in moments later.

"Afternoon, Bella, Edward. How have your days been?"

So chipper.

"Great!" Bella enthused. "It's Alice's birthday."

"Oh, really? Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"Her parents are throwing her a surprise party, actually." Bella smiled, and turned to Edward. "You're invited, Edward."

_Progress! _I thought to myself.

Edward's head shot up and for a second, he didn't look as gloomy.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

Bella said, "He thinks the guys on the football team are going to beat him."

Edward glared at Bella, but Bella only shrugged, not letting his mood mangle hers.

"Edward," I said in an admonishing tone, "you should have told someone."

"I _did_," he insisted. "I told her." _Her _meaning Bella.

I grabbed my pen and steno notebook, and prepared to write. This was interesting. Bella inviting Edward to her best friend's birthday party and Edward letting Bella in on his probably private problem all in one day.

_Progress_…

"And why is that?" I asked, in typical counselor mode.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"She would be the only one to—I dunno, understand?"

"I think he's trying not to hurt your feelings," Bella supplied after a moment. "He _thinks _his friends found out about the meetings and _that's _why they extended practice, so they could 'kill the pansiness', is what Edward said."

"Swan! Quit telling her my business!"

I didn't like Edward's tone, and apparently, Bella was on the same boat.

"Well, excuse me!" She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I was trying to _help_. I really don't think they're going to beat you up—it's not a big deal. People get sent to Mrs. Denali all the time."

"It's true," I said. "College applications, missed periods, cliques, eating disorders… It's all there."

"See! See what I mean?" Edward's voice got stronger as he went on, "Those are all _girly _things. And, I mean no offense by this, but you're a _girl_, Mrs. D."

Bella sighed as if she'd heard all this already.

"Edward, boys come in here, too. In fact, I had one of your friends in here the other day asking me about where he could find a job. They've come in sometimes worried about grades or girlfriends. Edward, it happens all the time, I promise."

Edward looked at me and then Bella for a second opinion, who nodded.

"Stop worrying, really. And if it really bothers you, just skip practice," Bella suggested.

He glared again. I thought it was a valid suggestion, to be honest, though I'd never voice it. I would never encourage children to skip afterschool commitments.

"You're kidding me. They'd _totally _grill my shit then!"

"Language," I reminded him.

"Sorry. But, seriously, that would _really _make me a puss—I mean, pansy."

"Make up an excuse," Bella offered. "Tell them… that I need your help setting up for Alice's party. Invite them, too."

He considered it for a minute or two, and disagreed eventually. "They'd never believe _you _asked for _my _help."

"On the contrary, I'm why you're in this predicament in the first place. Tell them Mrs. D is making us get along?"

"Speaking of which," I said quickly, "I have an assignment for you two."

Their conversation immediately stopped, leaving the room ominously quiet.

Bella groaned and Edward cursed under his breath.

"Stop, you two, it's not that bad. You just have to work together on your English assignment. I've already arranged it."

"Mrs. Denali, isn't that a little bit rash? I mean, we just started these sessions…" Bella looked lost.

"Bella, trust me. This will at least help a little. Getting you to talk to each other more with something productive to talk _about_… What's the problem?"

"Uh, it's impossible?" Edward put in his unhelpful two-cents.

"Don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as…"

"Detention?" Bella said.

"_Progress_," I stressed.

Progress.


	3. Apologies

**Hi! So, I think this story's going to be pretty short. I have an outline, and it's fairly organized, but I don't actually know what the length will be. So please bear with me. **

**Thank you!**

Bella and Edward's English project was simple. The students, after reading a teacher- approved novel of their choice, were to compile a list of the characters, and then use them to write a short story that clearly portrays the theme of the novel in an original way that the whole class can enjoy. Each student was to work with a partner, and they were allowed to choose who they would like to work with (except, of course, Bella and Edward). They all had exactly three weeks. One week to read the novel, one to brainstorm, and the last to write. It was all very organized and neat, and it should have been very easy, especially given Bella's knack for creative writing and Edward's imagination.

But, by the sounds of it, they were having some troubles.

It appeared that Bella and Edward were loath to agree on one teacher-approved novel.

They were talking over each other, and I thought it best to let them get it out of their systems first before sorting out the problem.

"You're being ridiculous!" Bella trilled at the same time Edward said loudly, "What's your problem? It's the perfect book!" which was followed up by Bella exclaiming, "No, it isn't! It's not something we can rewrite!" to which Edward yelled, "What the hell! Yes, it is! The characters are—"

"Flat," Bella interrupted. "I cannot work with _flat_."

"You can't work with _anything!_"

Bella gasped in anger and said, "_You're _the one who's being difficult. All you do is gripe and complain about—"

"Oh, like you don't! It's always about you in your pathetic little—"

"Oh really? Who's the one coming up with all the ideas? Who's the one _trying _to make this easier? Who—"

"Not you!" Edward shouted. "Admit it! Just admit you don't want to work with me."

"I don't want to work with you," said Bella.

Edward's eyes seemed to flash before he said, "Yeah, well, I _hate _working with you."

"And why is that?" Bella asked, stepping closer to him.

"Because I hate _you_."

That's when I interceded. Edward had gone way too far.

"Mr. Cullen," I warned glaringly.

"What?" he snapped, taking his eyes away from Bella's to look at me.

"Not only will you be respectful towards me, as I am a teacher at this school, but you will _never _be disrespectful to a girl like that. I'm sure your mother taught you better than that." My voice was short and controlled.

Edward looked at Bella again, who was stoically staring at the wall behind me, and he was immediately contrite. He saw that he had overstepped a boundary. More importantly, he saw that he had hurt her.

"Bella, I—"

"Mrs. Denali, may I be excused? Please?" Her eyes still didn't leave the wall.

"Of course, Bella. I'll see you next week."

She turned and left the room in seconds. Soon after her departure, Edward sank down in Bella's chair, tilting his head back and groaning.

"I'm such an idiot," he said.

"You're not an idiot," I said. "You're only acting like one."

He sighed heavily. "How can I…?"

"Apologizing," I started to inform him, "does not _always _work, but it can't hurt either."

He nodded. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Yes. I'll see you next week."

He was opening the door when I told him, "You _really _need to choose a book, Edward."

Edward nodded again before he left my office.

~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~

The project partners came in the next week without any clear indication of their moods. I would just have to figure it out for myself.

"We chose a book," they said.

"Oh?" I wasn't surprised. "What did you pick?"

"_The_ _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_," Edward answered, grinning.

"Whose idea?" I asked.

"Bella's," Edward said at the same time that Bella said, "His."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, it was Edward who gave me the idea," Bella explained. "He was talking about how 'badass' the movie was and I just thought since he liked the movie so much, maybe he wouldn't be so opposed to a book about it."

I smiled and nodded. "There you go. You found something you had in common."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Bella asked skeptically.

"It's a start," I defended. "It's progress."

~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~

Two weeks after Sherlock, Bella and Edward came by two days before their scheduled meeting to tell me that they received an A on their project. Their twin expressions of accomplishment meant more to me than any good grade could have.

~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~

Two days later, unfortunately, all the progress diminished.

The pair came in brooding, arms crossed, slouched postures, and they were deliberately turned away from each other. I sighed internally.

_Now what?_

"Did something happen?" I asked.

Neither answered, and I was surprised they'd come to the meeting at all.

"If you're not going to talk, you can just leave," I informed them, shuffling some papers on my desk to try to keep my irritation hidden from them.

Teenagers are so stubborn.

"We got _detention_," Edward said scathingly. "And it was her fault entirely."

Bella scoffed. "Oh, that's rich, considering all I did was stand up for you after you picked a fight with him.

"Fight?" I cut in before they could start arguing again. We'd had enough of that lately.

"Yeah, well, that dickhead Tyler Crowley was talking sh—stuff about… someone, and it pissed me off." Edward shrugged. "And Swan comes up to try to break it up, and she yelled so loud for us to stop that Mr. James came and slapped all three of us with pink slips. If she had just _let it go_, then we wouldn't have detention." He turned to finally look at Bella. "So, yeah, I think it's your fault."

"I did _not _yell. I politely told Tyler to back off when James came around the corner."

"Politely?" Edward chuckled humorlessly. "Your exact words were—"

"Mrs. Denali only needs to know that there was a fight and that we were punished," Bella interrupted quickly. I smiled a little to myself.

"Yeah, well, it pisses me off. I'm going to miss practice," Edward grumbled, slouching further in his chair. I noticed that he'd taken the metal one today.

"Look, I don't think I have to say this, but if it makes you feel better… I'm _sorry_," Bella said graciously, looking anywhere but at him.

Edward nodded.

"Well, now that's done." I straightened up in my own chair, sufficiently cheered by their interaction. "Anything new happening besides detention? And I may be able to get you out of it as long as there was no physical altercation."

Edward and Bella snapped their heads up to ask eagerly, "Really?!"

I nodded. "As long as neither of you threw a punch, which I doubt."

"No, it was strictly verbal," Bella said.

"Okay, then. I do believe detention is served during lunch time, correct?"

They nodded very slowly with suspicion in their eyes.

"Well, use that time wisely. You two should sit together," I suggested.

"Mrs. Denali!" Bella immediately started in as Edward said, "Absolutely not."

I smiled at them.

"You owe me," I reminded them.

Bella leaned forward to drop her forehead on my desk while Edward groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but the lunch after our next meeting, you'll be sitting together," I amended. "Alright?"

They reluctantly agreed before leaving my office.

Even if they weren't, I was quite looking forward to it.


	4. Admissions

**T POV**

"Mrs. Denali," Bella said by way of greeting. "You heard what happened today. You can't expect me to eat lunch with him _today_!"

"Bella, how are you ever going to get along if you don't try?" I asked exasperated.

"He put a _turtle _in my locker. A real one! A _live _one! He knows I'm afraid of them—they carry salmonella!" she ranted. "And now all those diseased germs are covering my books and my notes and my life! Mrs. Denali, I can't eat lunch today at all, much less sit with _him_."

"Bella, it was a practical joke. Tasteless, yes, but Edward didn't mean any harm," I tried to reason with her.

Just then, Edward walked in with the grin of the Cheshire cat on his youthful face.

"You'd better turn around and walk away," Bella warned lowly. She was very visibly upset.

Right in front of my eyes, that stupid boy pulled out the confiscated turtle out of his backpack and faked throwing it at the poor, shaking girl.

"Aw, Swan, c'mon. He doesn't bite," he cooed.

"Mr. Cullen," I snapped. "Do not make me—"

"Give me detention? I already have them for the rest of the week."

"Saturday school then," I said with one raised brow. "That reptile needs to be taken outside, away from Miss Swan," I stressed.

Teenage boys were such shitheads.

Edward relented and let the turtle go free. At least, that's what I chose to believe. He was back in a minute and sat down next to the pale young girl in the room.

It seemed that "progress" was not a word that had made its way into their vocabularies yet as I'd hoped.

"Edward, apologize," I demanded.

"Sorry," he muttered, not even bothering to look at Bella.

I was glad that Bella didn't deign him with a response. Even I believed he didn't deserve it.

"Edward, you knew Bella had… issues with this particular reptile, right?"

He nodded, his eyes riveted on some point on my shoulder.

"So can you tell me why you decided to put one in her locker? Phobias aren't funny, Edward."

"I didn't know she'd react that badly," he defended himself poorly.

I shook my head at him, noticeably disappointed. I then waited until he looked me in the eye and nudged my head toward Bella so that he could see what he'd caused. The girl was a mess.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "Phobias usually stem from a traumatic event…"

Bella took a breath then admitted, "In Phoenix… My best friend… She died of salmonella poisoning. She and her dad went fishing one weekend, and she just… She was so sick." Her voice was just a whisper, weak and tired.

It was silent for a little while before she continued. "Her name was Maggie. She was the only friend I had, since I've never been all that good at fitting in. And when she just… It was so fast and _so_ horrible. She was just eleven!" Bella's voice steadied and began to ring louder. I smiled encouragingly. "I researched it until I knew every possible way someone could catch it and how to prevent it. Turtles carry the disease, and you never know… She certainly didn't."

When neither Edward nor I said anything after that, she concluded wittily with, "The end."

"I'm… sorry, Bella," Edward said in a very deep tone.

When a person is about to cry, there is a telltale lump in his throat that makes the voice lower exponentially. It surprised me to hear Edward affected like that. It wasn't as if I'd never seen teenage boys cry, but Edward was different. I'd never expected to see this one tear.

It went to show that Bella's emotions played a strong role in Edward's.

Bella looked up at Edward and nodded at him, her forgiveness. Her dark eyes sparkled with her own tears and of course hers spurred on mine…

"Okay, both of you, lunch. I'll know if you don't sit together," I warned. Students aren't supposed to see counselors cry, so I had to get them out of here, or at least arguing again to distract them from myself.

But they both just stood. Bella whispered, "Okay." Edward nodded in acquiescence.

I watched them walk down the hallway together toward the cafeteria, neither saying a word. But they were standing close enough together for the sleeves of their windbreakers to scratch together. The noise of their touch could be heard until the doors closed behind them.

~jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~ jg ~

Ms. English, the school's head art teacher, informed me that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen indeed eat lunch together that day outside in a secluded corner by themselves.

And although their voices weren't heard, Ms. English said that their lips were moving. They talked and they smiled and they laughed. I almost couldn't believe it.

But progress was definitely back in action.


	5. Forgiveness

T POV

Edward looked ill. He was pale and shaky, his lips curled and it seemed that his throat wouldn't produce the words I wanted him to say. After a few tries, he finally got them out.

He said to an expectant Bella Swan, "I'm… sorry."

He'd said it last week, regarding the turtle incident, but this appeared to be a bigger feat for him. _This _was an apology for his behavior in the entire span of time he'd known her. And Bella was grinning, enjoying watching poor Edward squirm.

It was very true that in the past few weeks, he'd grown on me. He was funny and could be charming. Maybe it was because he reminded me of my husband, but I liked him. I wanted to see him succeed, and Bella was making it more difficult for him. Well, we'd see how well she did when she was forced to say "I forgive you."

Edward was now the expectant one of the two teenagers. His dark eyebrows were raised, his arms crossed over his chest. Bella was looking anywhere but at him.

"Your turn," he said.

She exhaled loudly, and muttered, "You're forgiven."

"Oh, what was that, Swan? I couldn't hear you," Edward teased, cupping his hand around his ear.

"I said I forgive you, numbnuts!"

"Bella!" I admonished.

"Sorry!"

"No, I still didn't hear you," Edward insisted.

Bella glared at him until he held both hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Fine, I heard you. Thanks."

"No, thank _you_."

"This is great," I said, clapping my hands together once. "Really great progress, you two. We are almost there."

They didn't look convinced.

"Now, we need to do a _few _more exercises, and then we—"

"No!" they said adamantly.

Bella said, "Please, Mrs. Denali. No more exercises."

"Well, how are you going to work things out?"

"Well, the project was a good idea," Edward offered.

"Yeah, and, um, making us eat lunch together?" Bella said.

"No, that wasn't such a good idea," Edward said, although I knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, please, Edward, you didn't complain," Bella called him out.

He said nothing.

"I suppose we'll figure out something…" I trailed off, frowning. I couldn't think of anything outside my planned exercises. I'd picked them from marriage counseling book written by a renowned therapist. But I couldn't force Edward and Bella into them, so I'd have to find something else for them to do.

I dismissed them and told them to think about things they could do to progress their new truce-like relationship.

Speaking of their relationship, it wasn't just inside my office they were progressing. I'd heard from my guys on the inside (their teachers) that there was less disruption in class, and that Alice had even invited Jasper and Edward to sit with them at lunch this week. Sure, it wasn't Bella's idea, but I could bet that she didn't put up a fight like she probably would have done a few months ago.

It made me feel successful as a counselor to see students getting along. It made me feel even better as a matchmaker to see them getting along (although I hadn't told anyone about the latter—no one knew of my theory).

But I was sure that eventually, the chips would fall exactly where I wanted them. I'd just have to be patient until then.

&&&&&&&&&&

E POV

This was more awkward than… well, anything.

Alone with Bella Swan. All by myself. And I couldn't think of anything to say. Not even a low-grade insult.

I'm sure she felt the same way. She was doing that fidgety thing of hers—twisting her hair, biting her lip, locking and unlocking her tiny fingers. I noticed she wore her hair up today, in a low ponytail with long wisps of dark hair floating around. I assumed she hadn't had enough time to brush it this morning and had just tossed it behind her. She still managed to look pretty, though.

The more I looked at Bella, the less awkward it became. For me, at least. She was still fidgeting. I'd spent a fair amount of time with her in the past weeks that I'd gotten to know those little things about her. Like, when she said the word "fuck" often, that day wasn't going well at all for her, she was frustrated and on the verge of screaming. When she was sleep-deprived, she'd become very somber and quiet, and she couldn't stand for very long without swaying a little, and she did possibly the most endearing thing I'd ever seen a sixteen-year-old girl do—fist her little hands and rub her eyes, like a tired child. It made me smile because I felt like I _knew _Bella when I could predict what mood she was in, what she'd do next in this situation, why she'd do that in another situation.

But it was just awkward now. We'd been waiting on Mrs. Denali in her office for over fifteen minutes, alone. I kept checking my schedule, making sure it was, in fact, study hall time, the time we were supposed to meet the counselor and pound out the dents in our relationship—Bella's and mine.

Class would be over in about half an hour and then we'd have gotten no where. No "progress" would have been achieved. I thought it would be a waste of time to have that, so I tried to make conversation.

"So…" I approached, setting my hands on my knees. "Come here often?"

Bella looked over at me and gave me this look. It said plainly, _Are you serious?_

"Hey, I'm just trying to make progress," I said.

She smiled, and it made me feel so embarrassingly warm inside that I smiled myself.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you hate me?"

_Whoa_.

"No, I do not," I answered, looking at the thin black hair tie holding her dark hair behind her. I couldn't look in her eyes when I told her that I didn't hate her at all, never really had. But I'd been stupid and immature, and I couldn't stop now that I'd started. It was pathetic, no excuse at all. I didn't want to ever see the look on her face when she found out that I was just a coward.

But I was starting to learn now that maybe she'd thought that all along.

"Okay. I don't hate you either," she said. "But I don't like you very much sometimes."

I nodded.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you still call me Swan even when I call you Edward?"

I shrugged. "Habit."

"I broke mine," she pointed out.

"I'll try to call you Bella, if you want."

"I do want."

I nodded again.

The awkward feel still hadn't escaped, even if our conversation was steady.

However, just a few moments later, Principal James informed us that Mrs. Denali wouldn't be in today, as her dog died.

Even if Mrs. Denali didn't come in that day, I felt an odd satisfaction that Bella and I didn't really need her anymore to make our own progress.

Well, I really believed that until the next week when Mrs. Denali presented us with our next seemingly impossible challenge.


	6. Confessions

T POV

Their next assignment most certainly did _not _make Edward and Bella very happy. My husband actually gave me the idea. When he was younger, he and his brothers would call each other all sorts of horrible names and trade insults left and right. Finally, my mother-in-law told them she'd give them a dollar every five days they didn't insult each other.

I decided this tactic could work with Edward and Bella, but their reward wouldn't be money. Their award would be the satisfying lack of guilt they would achieve for being kind to each other. Well, I supposed it would be more like not being… not kind? Oh, anyway, unlike with the exercises, they wouldn't have a choice this time. I had eyes and ears everywhere in this school; they couldn't escape.

As I expected, they were truly chagrined.

"It's second nature," Edward argued.

"It doesn't have to be," I replied rationally.

They _would _do this, even if it killed them to not let one slip.

And if they succeeded, their conciliation would be just one step closer.

& & & & & &

It was plain to see that they were having a rough time holding back the insults, just passing each other in the hall, or one not sourly commenting on the other's words or actions. Bella took it in stride as she didn't often insult Edward without a reason, while Edward seemed to wrestle with himself not to say anything.

It was mostly amusing and irritating to watch them glare at each other not being able to say anything scathing. The irritating part was that I wished they didn't _want _to say scathing things.

& & & & & & &

"Congratulations, you two," I said. "I don't know how well you fared over the weekend, but at school you didn't exchange any scornful remarks. Unless, of course, you decided to have a lash-out session in some secluded corner of the school."

They looked shocked at my last words, eyes wide. They looked at each other frantically and then back at me.

I was suddenly suspicious that what I mentioned actually did happen, but before I could ask about it, Bella said, "Nope! No insults."

"Okay… Well, I guess you can go now…"

"Thanks, Mrs. Denali!" Bella said falsely enthusiastic.

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. D!" Edward parroted.

"Anytime?"

I felt as confused as I sounded, I was sure.

Right before Edward slammed the door to my office shut, I heard him harshly ask Bella, "Who did you tell?!"

But I heard nothing else and was very curious and sorely unsatisfied.

& & & & & & & &

Edward came to me first, unpredictably. I thought Bella would have caved before him. Or she would have caved and he wouldn't have needed to come see me at all. But, as it did happen, Edward walked into my office during his study hall three days after their disconcerting behavior their last session.

"Edward," I greeted, surprised. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about… something."

I nodded quickly. "Of course, take a seat."

He dropped his backpack on the floor before sitting down in the chair Bella usually occupied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I feel like I can trust you, Mrs. D," Edward started off by saying.

"Yes, you most definitely can," I assured.

"Right. Well, I can't tell anyone else but you, and that means you can't tell anyone else either. Not even Mr. D."

I shook my head. "Yes, teacher-student confidentiality is a must."

"Okay, well, I wanted to tell you that I… I kissed her."

It took everything— _everything— _in my power not to literally jump with joy. But I reigned it in and played the innocent.

"Her?"

"Bella, obviously!"

_Obviously! _

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was so weird when you said that thing about the secluded corner 'cause that's exactly what happened. I mean, I didn't end up insulting her, but that was my intention when I dragged her from the lunch room that day."

I frowned disapprovingly but made him continue.

"Right. So it was kind of a close space, and I could feel her hair—she was wearing a ponytail that day— on my shoulder, and I don't know, I just… I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned down and she leaned up and… I'd never felt anything like it." Edward sounded genuinely amazed, and he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Again, what's wrong with that? Not that I condone public displays of affection on school grounds…" Even though I did.

"What's wrong is that it's Bella Swan!"

"I will never even begin to understand what is wrong with liking that girl!"

"For starters, she hates me," he pointed out.

"She doesn't. You know she doesn't. Pick a better reason."

"Well, she's—she—Mrs. Denali, she's just Bella."

"_Just _Bella?"

"No, it's not an insult. It's the opposite. She's just really pretty and freakishly smart, and way too good for a clueless coward like me."

I smiled. "You're not a clueless coward, Edward. You _did _have the guts to kiss her."

"Yeah, but then I ran away right after."

I gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a coward and I was afraid of what she would say!" he defended.

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"Only the other day in session."

"Talk to her, Edward Cullen," I demanded, lightly pounding my fist on my desk like a gavel.

"I _can't_. She'll reject me!" he cried.

"You don't know that," I said.

"And I don't want to know."

I rolled my eyes, even though I probably shouldn't have.

"It's for your own good. Both yours and Bella's. Give her a chance, Edward."

"Fine," he conceded. "I'll _try_."

"That's all I ask," I said solemnly, dancing on the inside.

_Progress, progress, progress! _

& & & & & &

Bella was sick the day we were supposed to meet, so it was just Edward and me again.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"No," he answered, as if he never even gave it a thought.

"Edward!"

"I thought about it, I really did. And I almost went up to her on Monday, but I just couldn't."

I sighed.

"It's weird without her here, isn't it?" he asked suddenly. "It's pretty lonely."

"Thanks, Edward," I said.

"No, not that you aren't awesome company! It's just…"

"I know. You can leave," I dismissed. "Just please try again," I requested.

"Right." Edward nodded, uncommitted, as he walked out the door.

& & & & & & &

Bella eventually came alone by herself, too. I knew that Edward hadn't told her yet, and I was pathetically wasting my precious adult time worrying that he wouldn't. I was sure I was driving my husband crazy with my incessant ranting about my stubborn students. Yes, I breached my teacher-student confidentiality, but I couldn't keep this particular one to myself. Besides, who's Mr. Denali going to tell? His _friends _at the law firm? Please.

"Mrs. Denali, I have a confession," she said gravely as she sat down in _Edward's _seat. I was almost certain it was on purpose.

"What's that?"

"Edward thinks I like him."

Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind…

"Why does he think that?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Because I kissed him."

"And are his thoughts unfounded?"

"No," she admitted quietly.

"So you like him," I concluded.

She nodded.

"I think you should tell him. I mean, you already kissed him, right? That's the hardest part."

Bella pursed her lips, and then she nodded.

"Right, okay. I'll tell him."

Brave little Bella. I was so happy I could hug her.

"But Mrs. Denali, I don't think he likes me. I attacked him, and then he ran away! I mean, I'm not _that _great a kisser, but I'm not so bad that someone would literally run away from me. I don't think…"

"Don't worry about that," I advised. "And don't worry about your feelings being unreturned.

I tried not to laugh when she said that she "attacked him."

"But what if he does something horrible like laugh? And we've had all this progress lately…"

"He won't laugh," I assured her. He might laugh at himself for being so worried over nothing, but he wouldn't be laughing at her and her feelings. Of that I was positive.

She breathed deeply and nodded her head.

"Right. I'll tell him today. At lunch." She nodded yet again, probably trying to convince herself it was a good idea. "Thanks, Mrs. D," she said.

I laughed after I was sure she was out of hearing range. She'd called me "Mrs. D" and had started picking up Edward's habit of saying "right" before every other sentence.

And it was _finally _going to happen. All the progress was going to pay off, and we would all live happily ever after.


	7. Wrapping Up

TPOV

Happily ever didn't come as soon as I'd hoped. The whole next week before our next session, I hadn't heard anything but good things about Edward and Bella and their new "truce", as the teachers called it. However, our next actual session, neither of them showed. They weren't sick, they hadn't gone home. All I had was a blue little apology note from Bella stuck to my computer monitor. I didn't have to dig around too much that day to figure out what had gone wrong.

Everyone at school knew about the public feud Edward and Bella had today. Just passing through the halls I heard rumors saying that Edward had called Bella a certain dirty name and that Bella had taken a step forward and punched him in the face. Another said that the same thing happened with Edward calling names and Bella handing out knuckle sandwiches, but that before that, Eleazer Sanchez told me (as he had seen the whole thing), Bella had gone up to Edward's locker with her fists clenched and was starting to say something to him when Victoria Jones (who was lookin' _gooood_) came up, pushed Bella out of the way, and asked Edward to go with her to the bonfire party at First Beach next weekend. Edward had seemingly forgotten about Bella, but by that time, Bella had started to walk away. Eleazer went up to Bella (because, you know, she was lookin' a little down) and asked her what was up.

Now, Eleazer told me that what happened after that was pretty "vicious" and that I might not even want to hear about it. I insisted that I did.

Eleazer said, "Okay, so Cullen turns around to see Bella talkin' to me, even though I admit she hadn't said anything yet, and suddenly gets all _loco_. Ms. D, his ears went _rojo_. He comes over to Bella and asks what she's doin' with a _pinga _like me. Pardon my French." He winked. "And I'm not mad, I ain't insulted. I just hold my hands up like this and say to him, 'No need to get possessive, Cullen, she ain't your _mamacita_.'"

The rest of the story I preferred to hear from Principal James, who suggested that I talk to Edward and Bella about what happened after he told me that what Eleazer said was mostly true, and Edward had gone to hit Eleazer but Bella stopped him. Now, Edward had most likely gotten the wrong idea from Bella's protection and started in on her. They had yelled at each other, back in forth, gathering a crowd, when whatever Edward said to her _did _earn him a punch. Her ineffectual fist landed on his shoulder, not his face. But then a bunch of people crowded around, and Bella started crying, and she ran off, presumably to leave an apology note on my desk.

The next day, Alice told me she took her home after lunch when everyone calling attention to her and calling her names and the like became too much to handle for Bella all in one day.

Bella showed up the next day to formally apologize to me and was about to leave when Edward rammed into my office. It was unbearably quiet for a while, even though I knew both of them wanted to talk or yell or something.

"Okay, I'm going to go see Ms. Cope really quickly," I told them. "You two stay here, and I will be right back." Even though I wouldn't be.

I was absolutely dying to hear their conversation, and even though I thought it my right as a counselor, I did not eavesdrop. They'd tell me soon enough, I guessed.

When I got back to my office about ten minutes later after drinking two and a half cups of bitterly cool coffee, I knocked on the door before I entered.

"Hi, sorry about that. You know how chatty Ms. Cope is," I said.

I sat in my chair behind my desk and said, "So. Worked out your differences yet?"

Edward and Bella nodded.

_Uh huh… _

"And did you apologize to each other?"

They nodded again.

"What for?" I asked, smirking to myself because this one was not a yes or no question.

Bella took a deep breath before Edward said, only looking at Bella, "For the way I treated her before we had the meetings and during the meetings. And for what I said to her yesterday."

"Now, I'm not going to ask what happened, but could you tell me why it happened?" I asked Edward.

He glanced at Bella before looking at me and nodding.

"Do you need Bella to leave the room?" I asked, knowing it probably had something to do with his crush on her.

Edward thought about it before shaking his head in the negative. "No, she can stay." He inhaled and exhaled heavily and swallowed nervously. "I was jealous."

Bella's eyes widened in confusion. "Of me?"

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Of that prick Sanchez. Sorry for the language, Mrs. D."

"But why?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't look at her when he answered, "He was talking to you." He shook his head and laughed again with no mirth, as if chiding himself.

Bella quietly replied, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No, don't be sorry," he said. "I deserved it. Totally."

"I only did it after I saw Victoria standing right behind you. Not because of the things you said," she admitted.

It was now Edward's turn to be puzzled.

"I was jealous," Bella said, trying to shrug as if it was an everyday occurrence. It didn't get past Edward.

"Of Victoria? Why?"

"Edward, I was about to tell you something and you let her push me away like I wasn't even there! I was jealous because you like her and not me."

"I don't like Victoria!"

"Sure didn't look like it!"

"Maybe if you'd waited a few seconds more before walking away from me you would have heard me turn her down! Instead, I turned around to see you talking to Sanchez like _I _was just… just some—"

"Well, it didn't give you the right to call Eleazer what you did just for asking if I was alright."

"You think that's all he was doing? Bella, he wanted to get in your pants."

Bella gasped and stood up before saying, "How dare you!"

Edward also stood up. "It's true! It's all Eleazer wants from girls. I'm sure he went trolling for another one after he didn't get you."

Bella's hand flew to her heart before she said fiercely, "I hate you for saying that."

She stood her ground, but Edward didn't. He collapsed in his chair, shocked and hurt.

"You implied just now that I'm just some stupid, slutty girl on his list that decided she didn't want him today. You implied when you came up to him yesterday that I would have let him 'get into my pants' had you not shown up. You called me those names yesterday implying to everyone who heard that I founded you calling me them. And I hate you for all of it. I take it back, forgiving you. And I can't believe I ever thought that I—"

Before she finished that, Edward stood up and started to say something, but never had the chance to because she left the room as quietly as she had come in.

He sat down again and buried his head in his knees.

"I don't know how to act around her," he said. "I don't know what to say or how to tell her I…"

I was quiet for a long time, letting him think.

"I have your next assignment," I told him. "You _need _to tell her, Edward. If you want to be with her, you need to tell her how you feel. If you want to protect her, you need to give her a reason for you to do so."

He nodded, stood, and left.

& & & & &

The next week, Bella came into my office first, mistrustful and hurt. Edward followed, and he looked pretty under the weather. He had obviously not completed his assignment yet.

However, I had a very strong feeling that this one would be our last session.

"Edward, do you want to start?" I asked him.

"Sure," he muttered. "Bella," he began before she stopped him.

"I don't want another apology," she interrupted.

"I'm not apologizing," he said. "Though I need to do that too."

Bella sighed, but seemed open to letting him talk.

"Okay, I can't tell you when Mrs. Denali is right here, but she knows what I'm going to say. I'm going to ask you instead to meet me after school. You can choose, or you can turn me down." He paused, collecting his words to form his question. "Bella, can we please talk later, somewhere private?"

She looked eager to accept because if what he was going to say was planned out and couldn't be said in front of the school counselor, it was probably good.

"Bella," I said, "Do you have anything you want to say to Edward?"

My words were pointed. The look I gave her was pointed. She wasn't oblivious.

She said in true Bella form, "I'll say my piece after he says his. After school at my house."

And then it was settled, and we were back on the Progress Track.

& & & & &

E POV

Telling Bella how I felt was the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done in my life. Worse than trying out for the baseball team when I knew there were a dozen more kids better than me. Worse than last year's physics exam. Worse than telling my parents the grade I made on the physics exam.

But I had to do it. Mrs. Denali was counting on me and I was counting on myself, too. Bella deserved to know the reason for my actions recently, why I'd been acting like such a putz. And maybe it would be relieving or something, finally getting that out.

I wasn't so sure on how she'd respond. Would she kick me? Would she not saying anything at all? Like I said, nerve-wracking.

I had planned out everything I wanted to say, but when she opened her front door, all the carefully constructed words I'd thought out were lost.

She led me in to her kitchen, where she gave me a much-needed glass of water and asked if I wanted anything to eat. I'd probably throw up if I ate anything right now with the way my stomach was acting, so I declined. I had to get this out _now. _

"Bella, you're the most frustrating—"

"Excuse me!"

"Would you _please _allow me to finish?"

"Right. Sorry."

I smiled. That's what I always said.

"Okay, see, you _are _frustrating. You're awfully stubborn and really wordy and smart. You make me laugh when I'm really trying not to and when you get angry, all I want to do is kiss you until it goes away." I almost couldn't look at her after that, but my eyes wouldn't remove themselves from hers. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, except my mom, of course, and I want you so much that I—I—"

I couldn't finish, but I _had _to. It wasn't possible to stop now, not when she was looking at me like she _wanted _me to finish.

"I really, really like you. I ran away after I kissed you because I—"

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'd just like to point out that _I _kissed _you_."

"You did not!" I exclaimed. That was _all _me.

And then I stopped suddenly, processing. She thought that _she _kissed _me. _Other than ridiculous, it was the most pleasing thing I'd ever heard.

"So you don't mind that I want to kiss you?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head.

"And you don't care that I want you to be my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "Of course I _care_, Edward."

She asked me why I ran away.

"I didn't want you to reject me. I was being a coward."

"I wish you would have told me," she sighed, coming over to stand in front of me. "But I should have said something sooner, too. I was going to tell you that day, but Victoria…"

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for that day. I don't even warrant forgiveness for it."

"I understand better now," she said. "I thought you were just trying to, I don't know, humiliate me or something."

"Never," I said. "Well, not anymore," I amended, smiling. "Sorry about that stuff too."

"Can we start over?" Bella asked. "I mean, not like, start over, but… well, put it all behind us and just, you know, be good together?"

"Look at you, scrounging for words." I grinned.

It seemed she couldn't help but smile either.

"I really, really like you too, Edward," she whispered, her big brown eyes sparkling up at me.

"Does that mean we can kiss now?"

She nodded.

I leaned down carefully and rested one arm around her waist and tangled my fingers in her soft hair. At first, my lips touched hers with very little pressure. I didn't want to push her. But she pressed back forcefully and her mouth was warm and soft and perfect. We moved against each other and I pulled her closer every second, but she was never close enough. I felt everything in that moment. Relief, elation. I felt strong holding her to me, and I never wanted it to end.

When it did, we both grinned.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank _you_," Bella replied, taking the hand that she'd put on the back of my neck and twisting my unruly hair around her fingers.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"Me too."

She leaned up to touch her lips to mine again before leading us to the couch to watch television. My mind wasn't really on the show we were watching, but on Bella. In a passing moment, I thought about what we would tell Mrs. Denali. I knew that our meetings had ended now that Bella and I had settled our differences and all the class disruptions were gone. But I'd probably miss her and her strange counseling ways. And I'd always be grateful because even if Bella and I didn't work out—which I doubted—she had pushed us. She had poked and prodded until we spilled everything out. I was glad she'd done it, even if I sometimes cursed her for it before.

But I turned my attention back to Bella when my fingers slipped from tracing her arm to play with her dark, soft curls.

I noticed then that she'd worn her hair down today.

* * *

**A/n: **

**I'm sorry it's over. I mean, if you want, I could write an epilogue. But it was meant to be short and it is. The object was for Tanya the counselor to tell their story, and for Edward and Bella to finish it. Thank you so much for reading.**

**I love you all!**

***jg**


End file.
